


Tales at Twisted Grove [unedited]

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: Babies, Bonding, Friendship, Gardening, M/M, Other, just some dudes finding plants and talkin shit, mentioned - Freeform, relationships, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: [Evening Harvest]Kanrik was successful in avoiding any more 'study time' from any of the older Callahan members and retreats to Twisted Grove's garden to clear his head. He meets with a familiar estranged Gelert and they talk about their task at hand and have a very brief heart-to-heart. He looks a little better, that's a good sign right?Shimon belongs to werelupewoods!





	Tales at Twisted Grove [unedited]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werelupewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelupewoods/gifts), [t3f3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/gifts).



> Heeeey I finally got around to fixing this thing.   
> Not edited by ANY means, but better than before.
> 
>  
> 
> The stories of Twisted Grove [the Callahan's main family estates] is a new 'arc' of Nickolas, Cathal, Oliver, and Kanrik's life. Cathal's family is thrilled to hear that he has children, so they immediately request them to come to the family estates. To meet other family members and to study the rich history that surrounds them and the likes. Oliver was the first to arrive because he's getting ready to have a baby and he brings Shimon along with him, then Elizabeth [who's also expectant], and then finally Cathal, Nickolas, Bonnibelle and Kanrik. [Then later on, Kanrik drags Jenner in lol.]
> 
> This was supposed to be a huge project with multiple chapters and stuff but I suck at those so it's gonna be another dump of random stories and snippets put together. Still, one of my favorite story arcs [other then the 'Forest Prince' arc in my Knights!AU...anyways], here's wonderwall....
> 
> \-- -- -- -- --

“Finally.” Kanrik sighs to himself as he slows his pace down once he reaches the back gardens, he takes in a deep breath of the fresh air and the smell the flora that decorated the gardens and exhales in content. “Alone at last.” Though, he would feel much better if he didn’t seem like some unknown invisible eyes on him again...strange how he’s been getting that from all over the mansion. Right now he was able to escape from his ‘royal studies’ and reclaim a bit of freedom before being found by someone else and forced to do some tedious studying.

 

The young thief walks down one of the many rows in the garden, admiring the dozens of different statues he comes across or walk past that outlined the path and some that were just a ways away from where he walked. Many of the statues portrayed members of the Callahan family as lovers, or philosophers, writers, actors, warriors and even mages. Some of the statues were just self portraits or even honored loved ones who had passed—er, had _completely_ passed on— and some were even dedications to children or young adults who were lost. Though some of it was really sad to see, it was also sort of nice, it felt as though Kanrik was learning more about each family member the more he was seeing of them and the more he was reading their dedications and such.

 

Unfortunately for Kanrik though, he happened to be reading into the statues too much to have heard the quickening feet of another Gelert trying to catch up to him from behind. Just as they were half-way or so they began to sneak up on him in almost a tip-toe, to keep silent, and when they got close enough they leaned just the slightest bit besides his ear and whisper ‘Boo!’. Kanrik turns around with a hand over his pocket so he can be ready to draw out his knife, but instead of an enemy he comes to a oh-so-familiar boisterous laugh from his cousin’s partner.

 

“Shimon, I swear to the fucking faeries above.” Kanrik growls putting his blade deeper into the sheath that hid in his pocket, though his threatening tone and glance did absolutely nothing to the intimidating Gelert’s mood or laugh. Actually, Shimon doesn’t look as intimidating as he usually does, usually he’s wearing a ‘hunter’s garb’ with some long tattered cape and scarf with an equally tattered hat that covers his eyes. Well, he’s still wearing the hat at least, but right now he’s wearing a dark colored buttoned shirt and equally dark pants, his thick curly hair is tied back though his bangs are freed from the tie. The most prominent feature now had to be that he’s holding a small basket in one hand, which doesn’t make him look _completely_ docile but…it helps.

 

Well that, and seeing that Shimon is actually acting like his usual self again. The last time Kanrik’s seen him was just a couple weeks ago in Meridell with Oliver, they had talked about local happenings and catching up on other things but when Kanrik asked how the baby was doing Shimon got silent. And Oliver was trying to hide his anxiety behind a forced smile. It kind of worried him, well, ok, not kind of. Kanrik was getting worried about all three of them, he was worried that Shimon might’ve been having second thoughts about being a father figure to Oliver’s child, he was worried that his cousin might be too stressed and, well, dead to have a child. And lastly, of course, he was worried that Oliver’s condition and stress might be affecting the baby. Kanrik realizes then that yes, Oliver was dead but he’s been taking such good care of himself this whole while and even when he would give his cousin check ups he’s seen that both him and the baby were in top health…

 

And as for Shimon? He has that energy back in his step, he has his hands ready as if he was _hoping_ Kanrik was about to pull his blade out on him, the basket in his hand like a shield. He was feeling better.

 

He was _looking_ better.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Shimon begins though it’s hard to tell if he was really sincere with the laughs that were still sputtering out of the apology. He puts the basket down so that he was holding it normally by it’s handle and he’s trying his hardest to cover his mouth and keep the laughter in, though he’s failing miserably. Kanrik rolls his eyes in aggravation, answering ‘it’s fine’ before Shimon just bursts out laughing again and this time the rogue waits, crossing his arms and giving the older Gelert a very unsatisfied look.

 

“You done?”

 

“Not really, no, one moment please.” Shimon states with the perfect feign of seriousness and tranquility in his voice as he straightens himself, places a hand to his chest and clears his throat as if he was about to deliver an excellent song piece or theatrical performance of some kind, and then again booms that thunderously large laugh of his. So much so that he has to catch himself by grabbing onto Kanrik’s shoulder and then rest his other hand on his knee. The young rogue goes to cross his arms but decides then that he doesn’t really care—only because he’s relieved Shimon is acting like himself again—instead shifts his weight from one hip to the other so that he can easily carry the weight in Shimon’s leaning in his shoulder and waits to see if the laughing subsides. Thankfully it does, just so that it trickles down to mere giggles.

 

“As much as I _hate_ to admit it, it is good to see you again.” Kanrik groans though Shimon doesn’t take the words to heart—or offense—as he gives the thief a hard loving pat on his shoulder.

 

“How very kind of you, Kanrik. It’s good to see you too.” Shimon giggles again in between a crooked grin still much so because of the scare he was able to get out of the younger Gelert and half because he was reminiscing what was happening a couple weeks ago the last he’s seen him. “You were in Meridel, last Ollie and I ran into you.”

 

“Yeah, I was working.” Kanrik answers, though he lifts his hands up in a mock surrender almost immediately after he realizes that the last few times he was able to meet Shimon in person was because he had asked his cousin Oliver to come help him with some ‘jobs’. “Not, midwife working though. Just….you know, the usual merchant work I do full time--”

 

“Riiight, ‘ _Kanrik the king of merchants’_. I remember Ollie talking so much about the way you manage to make a _**stealing**_ from your clients.” Shimon grins giving just a few playful nudges to Kanrik’s arm, “You got quite the reputation I heard, why they even say that you might like to _escape_ the _**law**_ when it comes to filling orders or recruiting those that would make others think twice, _Vladyka vorov_.” Kanrik was surprised but...well, no he’s surprised. Surprised that Oliver talks so much about him to this partner of his, and…er…

 

Vlad-ee…vlady-ka…whatever it was Shimon just called him, Kanrik was more than certain that it had something to do with the word ‘thief’ in it. He’ll admit it, he’s surprised Shimon knew that much about him.

 

“You live at the Golden Gallion right?” Kanrik asks inquisitively, desperate to change the subject and realizing that: yes, the only reason why Oliver would bother traveling back to Meridel is because of Shimon. The doctor’s apprentice had told him horror stories about the days when he was younger and he had to stay in Meridel for his teachings, curing and healing many dastardly wounds and illnesses that affected the people who live in one of the most ‘out of times’ kingdoms. Oliver joked that he would never go back, and yet, there they caught up.

 

“I do, yes.” Shimon answers tapping a clawed finger to his chin to gather his thoughts, “One of the points of your operation if I’m correct. I’ve been living there for twenty five years, kid, I think I can recognize the difference between those who use the bar for meeting places and just the normal ol’ regulars like me. Who just want to get a drink and shake the chill from the night off.”

 

“That makes sense, yeah.” the thief shrugs, he looks down to the basket that Shimon rests comfortably in the crook of his elbow then around to the garden. “So what exactly are you going to be picking out here? I thought the vegetables were back closer to the house.”

 

“Nah, not vegetables, kid. I’m just collecting some last minute things for your cousin.” Shimon gives him another slanted grin and waves a hand to gesture Kanrik to follow him through, walking past the thief and down the long rows of bushes and other vegetation. To Kanrik they all looked like the same giant bushes with little to no differences in between them, but when he watches Shimon he can see by the way his nose points at one shrub and almost follows it as they pass by and then look onto the next shrub that these area all different. At least, it looks as though Shimon knows what he’s doing and what he’s looking for.

 

The pale Gelert’s nose goes to another bush and this time he hops into a stop and gasps an ‘Aha!’ before getting onto his knees and gently moving some hanging leaves away, Kanrik looks over Shimon’s shoulder to watch on curiously. “I’m really thankful that these finally grew to their full height before Ollie has the baby.” he begins taking out a small sharp pocket knife, he carefully grabs hold of one of the long stalks the leaves were hiding and cuts it near it’s base. He then grabs a handful of a few more before cutting those out too before gently placing them into the basket besides him. “The leaves are perfect to make a pain relieving ointment, the stalks block the pain if you suck on the sap that’s inside it. And the roots are bitter but they make for a really nice salad—oh, speaking of.” Shimon says leaning over to grab from a completely different plant, a small white flower with little splotches of purple on the inside. “Good, good, good.” he smiles examining the flower some more in between a soft grasp. “These are perfect. Very nutritious and healthy. If I put some of these in Ollie’s tea then it’ll help counter-react all the sugar he’s been giving to the baby. Ha!”

 

“Huh.” Kanrik mutters watching as Shimon grabs a few handfuls of them, being that they grew in bunches it wasn’t so hard for him to grab as many as he needed. Though, Kanrik couldn’t help but be take slightly back when Shimon plucks off one of the many small white flowers and hold one up to him. “So I just--?”

 

“Pinch it in between your fingers by the petals, and then eat it.” he instructs, “When you pinch it, it’ll release it’s taste better, otherwise, you’re just going to get the diluted flavor.”

 

“Your making me eat a plant.” Kanrik huffs grabbing the little flower from Shimon with a pinch in between his fingers, he looks over the small flower accusingly. He doubts that Shimon would get a kick in trying to poison him with little garden plants but at the same time…

 

“No, no, no cousin.” Shimon begins grabbing another small flower, he pinches each little petal before plopping it into his own mouth. “I’m making you eat a _flower_.” Shimon pauses for a moment to shrug his shoulders and gently place whatever he had left in his hand into the basket with the rest of the herbs. “Or, I should be saying I’m making you eat the _reproductive shoot_ , but that might make you ‘uncomfortable’ so flower, blossom…floret? Those would have to do instead.” the older Gelert huffs as he stands, placing his hands on his hips so he can look at the giant bush that was behind the small flowers he was picking. “Believe me, I have no intention of forcing you to eat any poisonous plants...yet.” he grins and Kanrik finally rolls his eyes, knowing too well that Shimon was just trying to scare him….hopefully.

 

The younger Gelert looks down at the petals he still pinches, realizing just the tiniest that it was now releasing a very familiar smell then he plops it into his mouth, it takes about a minute before he finds the courage to start chewing and surprisingly…he’s not disappointed. “Good?” Shimon asks with a very sarcastically know-it-all crooked grin on his face, though Kanrik can’t find himself to be annoyed because he’s just so surprised at what he’s tasting.

 

“It tastes just like sweetened milk.” he manages to finally comment after swallowing, he thinks about it a little more and nods his head slowly. “I think Oliver might actually like that in his tea, since he likes to put milk in it somtimes.” Kanrik barely manages to realize that Shimon has started walking towards the mansion without him until he turns around when he hears no response—and when he barely hears Shimon talking on about how tea is basically just letting plants steep in water for five minutes—he practically has to run after him to catch up. “Speaking of Oliver--!” he attempts to say loud enough for Shimon to hear him.

 

“Right, speaking of Oliver.” Shimon copies turning his head to look at the thief straight in the eyes, it probably wouldn’t look so intimidating if he didn’t have his eyes covered—ok, well, to be honest Kanrik’s only seen one of his eyes. The gold one. He wasn’t so sure if Shimon even had another eye—and he finally waits for Kanrik to catch up. “You’re the _**one**_ right?”

 

“The…one?”

 

“Yes, yes the _**one**_. The one who will be taking care of all this baby business for us.” it was so strange because Kanrik just feels as though Shimon is trying to tell him something and though he’s speaking with very good English he can’t really say that he understands him. All of Kanrik’s years of learning hasn’t prepared him for Southern Darigan dialect...or….was it Northern Darigan? Was it even Darigan? Ah hell…

 

“I’m going to be Oliver’s midwife, yes.” Kanrik states slowly, hoping that’s what Shimon was talking about, being that the older pale Gelert sighs and pats him hard on the shoulder answered his question. Sort of.

 

“Oh _**good**_ , ‘cause I like you. I trust you far more than all of these people here—er—no offense to them or anything of course, they all _seem_ nice, at least to Oliver.” he pauses, looking up to the soft grey colored sky and for a split second when his hair falls away from his face Kanrik can see the worry on his brow and the soft gleam of concern in his golden eye. Finally he looks back down at Kanrik, and the young rogue is taken back by the sheer determination in his gaze. “I also know where you live.”

 

“And...what does that have to do with anything?” Kanrik asks aloud, though Shimon doesn’t answer as he looks back down to the basket in his hand, covering his eyes again with his hair and twirling the basket of flowers back and forth, as if waiting for Kanrik to get the hint. Though it seems that he really hasn’t yet, Shimon forces a small huffed laugh as he answers ‘oh you know, in case anything goes wrong’. “Oh.” the thief manages to wave a hand to shoo the threat away, “That, well in my line of work it’s common to gets threats like that all the time. There’s a waiting list of people who want to get back at me so I hope you’re patient Shimon.”

 

“I thought you were the best.” the hunter asks with a suspicious glance thrown his way, though the thief continues to smile.

 

“I’m called ‘the best midwife’ by many, sure, and I haven’t lost a parent or child yet. I actually don’t plan on it. But, I’m also the best thief around…and the best procrastinator when it comes to getting orders out, unfortunately, so there’s been a line of costumers and a line of people who want revenge.”

 

“Have you been threatened when you helped at a birth?” Shimon asks opening the back door for Kanrik so that they can walk in, the thief thanks him with a quick nod of his head and walks in, waiting patiently for Shimon to follow him as well.

 

“Oh definitely, just wait until you see it for yourself with Oliver and then you’ll completely understand.” Kanrik said with a short laugh but then he gets silent, contemplating to himself as he slowly follows Shimon up the heavily carpeted golden staircase. He wouldn’t be surprised if Shimon wasn’t going to be in the same room as them, he had seen on a few occasions when he would call Oliver for aid and Shimon would go to a completely different place entirely. Or just stay outside no matter how nasty the weather was. “I mean, if you’re going to be there. I think you should, your knowledge on plants and herbs will really come in handy.” Fortunately, he sees the taller Gelert shrug his heavy shoulders, though he was walking behind him he really couldn’t see his reaction but it didn’t look like that he was nervous…was that a good sign?

 

“I insisted to Ollie that I’d be there. No matter what.” finally as they reach the second floor Shimon visibly shudders then stretch his shoulders and then his arms over his head, “I--” he pauses to think and then nod his head sincerely, as he waves his hands up in the air and then at Kanrik, “--can’t believe there are people like you who can remain _calm_ in situations like this. But! I can _**only**_ tolerate it right now because it’s Oliver and it’s our child. Otherwise, I would be _aaaaall_ the fucking way on the other side of the mansion, no, _**outside**_. I’d be aaaaall the fucking way on the opposite side of the property.” he says with a small laugh. After a moment of silence Shimon’s nose drops back down to the basket in his hands and after a few silent seconds he hums, “Also, like you said, my expertise in these flowers and herbs will come in handy in lessening Oliver’s pain. If I can help him deliver our child safely and with little to no complications then by damn I’m going to.”

 

“Good, that’s what I like to hear.” Kanrik says, a little sarcastically, but with a smile genuine smile on his face. The young thief nudges Shimon’s arm with his shoulder, “But, thank you, I know this would mean the world to Oliver if you were there.”

 

“Kid, no need to thank me, going into uncomfortable situations is a normal habit of mine.” Shimon laughs, a little louder this time and nudges Kanrik back, almost succeeding in pushing him down with just the force of his arm alone. Almost as quick as he almost pushes Kanrik down he manages to grab him by the shoulder and pull him back so that he can wrap an arm over his shoulders, chuckling a little more as the smaller Gelert tries to nudge him off. “In all seriousness, _I_ should be the one thanking _you_.”

 


End file.
